Talk:Past featured builds
Is there a... Is there a featured untested builds page too? I can't find it if there is. If there isn't, should there be one? If not, can someone clue me in just so I know why, and stop asking stupid questions? -Goddess Wills :No, there is not. And there's no point to having one, simply put. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:32, 7 September 2007 (CEST) ::Harsh. Forgive me for asking stupid questions, but I'd like to know why there's no point? What's the point in having this page then, if it's untested equivalent is pointless? -Goddess Wills :::To document what significant builds have been featured. We don't want too many repeats of featured tested builds. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:32, 23 September 2007 (CEST) Protection Please unprotect this page. Retards need some love too. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:33, 23 September 2007 (CEST) :There ya go... only sysops can move it, and registered users can edit it. Good 'nuff, not even in any page... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 19:47, 23 September 2007 (CEST) Shameless Promotions Do the feature builds have to be only in the "Good" or "Great" categories? Let's say there is an interesting build that got put into the "Other" category. Would it be frowned upon to make that a "Featured" build? Or is there a certain level of quality that is required to make a build a featured build? Garrik Fel 04:51, 1 October 2007 (CEST) :I think featuring an "Other" build would be ok, but should be showcased for less time. My opinion.Paragon City 21:26, 10 October 2007 (CEST) ::An other build is a stored build. Therefore, it is ok to feature one, as far as I know. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:03, 10 October 2007 (CEST) Builds Voted Already Are we able to put in builds that were already given a category, but we want more people to see?Fire Tockimage:User Fire Tock Sig.png 05:17, 27 October 2007 (CEST) :If you're referring to builds that have already been vetted, then yes, this page is for prominent vetted builds. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:50, 27 October 2007 (CEST) K thnx.Fire Tockimage:User Fire Tock Sig.png 00:54, 29 October 2007 (CET) Issue If I'm not mistaken, the GSS and Riding Rage builds were only ever in the Featured Untested (citing specifically the fact that Riding Rage is still in testing..) and shouldn't be on this page. Might wanna check into that and fix. cedave ( _buildpage) 23:31, 2 November 2007 (CET) :Yea I noticed that too. Guild of Deal's recent addition of his Build:A/P Spear Assassin also should be removed. Shogunshen 23:19, 6 November 2007 (CET) Trial Hey can you add on Trial Builds to this? Fire Tockimage:User Fire Tock Sig.png 05:39, 10 November 2007 (CET) :No. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 05:49, 10 November 2007 (CET) Ok.Fire Tockimage:User Fire Tock Sig.png 06:07, 10 November 2007 (CET) Question... If a build was featured on tested, but then being there brings its rate to trash... is it still add it to the history page when it's removed? Paragon City 13:10, 13 February 2008 (EST) Q: what makes build featured? Frans 12:57, 23 March 2008 (EDT) :When it is featured on tested. If a build is vetted under "Good" or "Great" but then moved to trash, it should probably be removed from the history list (since it'll end up linking to nothing). — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:29, 23 March 2008 (EDT) Q: Can people add suggested builds here for the slots? cuz right now there isn't a third build. Uberxman1028 23:56, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :Add in a build if you want, featuring tested builds doesn't impact anything-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 18:11, 18 June 2008 (EDT) The Date is it when it was added or removed from the Featured builds template? [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 18:56, 8 August 2008 (ED who decides? what builds to feature?Lokibrth 00:48, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :anyone can remove and add ones as long as they have been vetted/trashed--Underwood 00:52, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::It's only the featured tested builds. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 12:26, 12 August 2008 (EDT)